elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Redfur Trading Post
Redfur Trading Post is a small town located in the northwestern part of the Grahtwood in Valenwood. Built by the main road leaving Grahtwood to the north as well as to the west, the settlement is a trading hub and features a considerable number of shops to be found on the central market square. The town's administrator is the Khajiit Shan-ra which is reflective of the important percentage of the local population which is of Khajiit origin. Redfur Trading Post is independent regarding law enforcement, maintaining their own guards lead by Jode's Chariot. Layout Economy and society Trade is the most important factor in Redfur Trading Post's economy. The biggest part of the town is occupied by market stalls and inns. The most influential person in town is thus head of the merchant's group Shan-ra. He is also the one to collect the fees traders need to pay in order to be allowed to set up a shop.Dialogue with Tulira Redfur Trading Post has developed its own strategy of maintaining the social balance between the rich and the poor. The comparatively mild treatment of thieves by the town guards allowed a group of thieves by the name of Hollow Moon to establish itself in the settlement. Members of this group are known not to steal for their own profit only, but to share their loot with the poor. Thus, their presence within the city insures a continues flow of money and goods and prevents the wealth gap between citizens to reach an indefensible level, and for this reason is to some extent tolerated by the town guards. Quests *Flipping the Coin *The Innkeeper's Daughter *Rare Imports Notable items Books *''A Dance in Moonlight'' – Tomb of Anahbi *''Ebony Blade History'' – Lorebook *''Khunzar-ri and the Demon: Part One'' *''Redfur Corporal's Log'' Quest items *Dried Herbs *Enormous Egg *Exotic Fruit *Heavy Cloth *Honeycomb *Treasure of Anahbi (Quest Item) Other *Skyshard Locations *Delicious Delights *Hearty Hoarvor *Fisherman's Hut *Meats, Mimics and More *Milgangor's House *Multa's Miscellany *Nazura's Nibbles *Onglor's House *Punira's Put-in-Things *Ragged Rajdah's *Redfur Trading Post Fighters Guild *Redfur Trading Post Mages Guild *Redfur Trading Post Wayshrine *Reliquary of Anahbi *Serious Stitchery *The Essential Arcanist *The Iron Warden *The Never Empty Pitcher *Tomb of Anahbi Characters *Aburapli *Ade the Southerner (Tailor) *Agrippa Priscus *Aldarenya (FG) *Anquen *Araltil *Aranecarne *Asalkin *Astewen *Athrahgor (Achievement Furnisher) *Azbishaz *Boeuf Sterone (Chef) *Burrfoot *Caldil *Captain Halakalal *Chantot Geric (Mages Guild) *Dylyn Belavel (Mystic) (Mages Guild) *Eghanar the Iron-Minder (Armorer) *Enoring *Erilthil *Fadi *Fanayell (Merchant) *Feathers *Feladir *Fimius Caepo *Geldirel (Travelling Merchant) *Hamus *Hegaer *Hjarfi Winter-Mane (Fighters Guild) *Jarina (Fighters Guild) *Jode's Chariot (Guard) *Jode's Chariot Guard (Guard) *Kigum-dar *Kubiba-ma *Lagrethor *Lucie Dercirent *Mahiralit *Maladdiq - Home Goods Furnisher *Mazirul *Mina-diir *Misapan *Milgangor *Muhada *Multa (Merchant) *Muram (FG) *Nagarra *Nazura (Chef) *Nellor *Nenime (Grocer) *Niraniel *Nulk *Ohtaari *Onglor *Oosh *Punabi *Punirai (Backpack Upgrade) *Ragged Rajdah *Rilbirri *Rinam *Shan-ra *Silezu (Magus) (Mages Guild) *Tulira *Uggald *Valirr *Walks-In-Dry-Places (Grocer) Creatures *Scrib *Kwama Champion *Gobani (Senche-Tiger Inside Tomb of Anahbi: *Esh'tabe (Senche-Tiger) *Raakhet Appearances * ru:Торговый пост Редфур Category:Online: Grahtwood Locations Category:Online: Towns Category:Online: Skyshard Locations